(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy weapon and, more particularly, to a toy weapon having a periscope to allow a user to view obstructed objects through the periscope.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy weapons have long been known in the art. Toy weapons have been devised to include pellet guns, water guns, dart guns, bow and arrow weapons, among others. When using a toy weapon, a user typically points the toy weapon at a target and fires.
However, in some cases, particularly when coming under hostile fire, a user may elect to hide behind an object to protect oneself and/or maintain an element of surprise. A problem associated with hiding behind an object is that the user is unable to view the obstructed target.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy weapon that is suitable for allowing a user to view obstructed targets while hiding behind an object.